


Johnny Lawrence and the Halloween from Hell

by LulaMadison



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison
Summary: When Daniel gets text message from Johnny saying he needs help on Halloween, nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen...
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	Johnny Lawrence and the Halloween from Hell

There had been an uneasy truce between them since Daniel helped Johnny get back control of Cobra Kai from Kreese.

At first Johnny had been reluctant to accept Daniel's offer, but when Daniel had pursued him to get on the balance wheel with him that all changed. They moved together with a strange, uncanny sense of synchronicity, like it was always meant to be, so when Daniel received a text from Johnny at the joint Cobra Kai / Miyagi Do Halloween party he was immediately worried. 

_911 my place come alone_

“Something wrong?” Amanda asked, as she passed Daniel on the patio, and noticed the troubled look on his face.

“Johnny just sent me this text,” Daniel replied as he held his phone up for her to read.

“Oh, that does _not_ sound good,” she said.

“He never texts me,” Daniel said. “I gotta go over there. Something must have happened.”

“OK, but try to make sure Robby doesn't see you leave,” Amanda said. “He's already getting a bit jittery that his dad hasn't turned up. Don't want to worry him.”

“It's hard to be inconspicuous when I'm dressed like this,” Daniel said, holding his arms up so that his Batman cape flared out.

“Just do your best,” Amanda said as she kissed him on the cheek.

  
Daniel didn't know what to expect when he arrived at Johnny's apartment block. He half expected Kreese to be there, but when he pulled up outside everything seemed quiet, and the only sign of life was a group of children in costumes across the street with their parents.

Daniel paused outside Johnny's door, listening for clues as to what was happening inside, but all he could hear was the muffled sound of Johnny saying, _“Shit, shit, shittttt...”_

He knocked on the door, and said, “Johnny it's me, are you there?”

 _“It's about damn time, LaRusso. What took you so long?”_ Johnny said through the door.

“What was the text about?” Daniel asked. “Are you OK?”

_“Ahhhh, I just got myself in a bit of a mess, and I need help getting out of it.”_

“OK, so open the door, and we can talk about it. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think,” Daniel said.

 _“Oh, it's_ definitely _bad.”_

“Look, Johnny, open the door,” Daniel said, as he watched the family start to cross the street. “I feel like a dick standing out here.”

_“Are you in your costume?”_

“Yeah, I am,” Daniel replied. “Your text sounded like an emergency, so I didn't think I had time to get changed.”

 _“If I open the door will you promise not to laugh?”_ Johnny asked.

“I promise,” Daniel said.

The door opened half an inch, and from what Daniel could see everything inside looked normal, but Johnny was still keeping himself hidden. “You _promise_ you won't laugh?”

“I _promise_ , Johnny, come on there's people coming. Let me in.”

“I swear to _god_ if you laugh I'm gonna knock your teeth out,” Johnny said, and then he opened the door.

“Oh,” Daniel said. “OH... _OH!_ ”

“Go ahead, laugh it up,” Johnny said, as he waddled across the living room in his giant pink bunny suit. 

“Well, that is really... _something_...” Daniel said, as he closed the door behind him. 

He'd never seen a costume like it. Johnny was dressed in long baby pink plush fur from head to toe, with only his face visible. It had two giant ears, one half flopping over in a bizarrely cute manner, and it had a giant pear shaped padded ass that ended somewhere just below Johnny's knees, so he could only totter along in small baby steps. 

“I have to say, Johnny,” Daniel said, trying to stifle a laugh and failing. “You've got great taste in costumes.”

“ _What?_ ” Johnny snapped. “I didn't pick it! Miguel said I had to wear a costume, so I told him to choose something for me, as long as it was something bad ass.”

“Rabbits are pretty badass,” Daniel said.

“In what world are rabbits _BADASS?_ ” Johnny shouted.

“If you don't like it why don't you take it off?” Daniel asked.

“Oh _hh_ like that never crossed my mind, dumbass,” Johnny shouted, then he raised his fluffy arms, and started flailing them about behind his neck. “The zip's at the back, and I used a piece of string to do it up, but now I can't reach it.”

“Turn around,” Daniel said.

“I've already tried it,” Johnny said. “It's stuck.”

“Why did you bother calling me if you aren't going to let me try?” Daniel asked.

“I wanted help from someone whose opinion I didn't give a shit about,” Johnny snapped, then he pulled away, and said, “I need a drink.”

“Oh, _that's_ helpful,” Daniel said, as Johnny picked up the half empty bottle of Whiskey from the table, held it with both padded paws, and took a long swig.

“It's helping me,” Johnny said, as he waddled back across the floor. He took another drink, then put the bottle down on the coffee table as it started slipping through his plush paws.

“How did you send a text message with no hands?” Daniel asked, genuinely curious. “Don't tell me you finally mastered text to speech.” 

“ _Duh!_ ” Johnny shouted like a petulant child. “I used my nose, genius.” 

“Well, rabbit's do have twitchy noses,” Daniel laughed.

“Shut up, man,” Johnny snarled, as he lifted his foot to kick Daniel, but it was restricted by the short legs of the costume. “God dammit!”

Daniel laughed, backing away, as Johnny hopped across the room towards him, his foot about six inches off the floor, kicking uselessly at fresh air, and he shouted, “Stand still so I can kick your ass!” 

“Still can't get that leg high enough, Lawrence,” Daniel laughed.

Johnny put his foot down, and toddled across the room, charging slowly at Daniel, waving his pink paws in the air, then he ran into him, hitting him with the padded stomach of his bunny suit like candyfloss coloured sumo wrestler.

Daniel was backed up against the table as Johnny punched him in the face with his padded paw, and he couldn't help but laugh, “It's like being punched by a cloud.”

Johnny whacked him once more across the face, then pushed himself away. “Dick.”

“Why on earth did you even put that on if you hate it so much?” Daniel asked.

“I didn't wanna disappoint Robby by not showing up, and I thought Miguel would be pissed if I didn't wear it,” Johnny sighed, as he sat down on the sofa, and dropped his head into his hands. “I thought maybe I could make it cool, like a zombie rabbit or something, but I used up all my face paint on the kids.” 

“It's pink, Johnny,” Daniel said. “It's _pink!_ ” 

“Shut the hell up,” Johnny shouted, then he looked at Daniel's costume, and said, “What are you meant to be? A sex panda?” 

Daniel looked down at his black PVC jumpsuit, then remembered that the mask had looked stupid with the white round his eyes showing, so he'd let Amanda colour the space in with black eyeshadow.

“I'm Batman, Johnny.” Daniel replied. “I can't drive in the cape 'cause it was getting wrapped round the peddles, and the mask is attached to it, so it's in the car.” 

“Whatever,” Johnny grumbled. “You still look like dirty sex panda to me.”

“Come on, get up,” Daniel said. “Let me have a look at that zip.”

Johnny sighed, then put his hands down and tried to push himself up off the couch, but the short legs of the suit meant his feet barely touched the ground, and eventually he held his hand out to Daniel. “Er _rrrr_ , little help?”

Daniel grabbed Johnny's hand, and started to pull, but nothing was happening. “Jeez, Johnny, how much does this thing weigh?”

“It's not the suit,” Johnny replied. “It's you with your weak little noodle arms.” 

Daniel hauled him to his unsteady feet, and then Johnny moved as close as the padded stomach of the costume would allow and said, “You can't be Batman. You aren't strong enough.”

“Well, I am,” Daniel replied. “I'm Batman.”

“I should be Batman,” Johnny said, wavering on his feet. “Trade costumes with me.” 

“Slight problem in that you can't get your costume off.”

“Oh, yeah,” Johnny said as if he'd forgotten the reason he was shuffling round encased in pink fluff.

“Turn around and let me look at the zip,” Daniel said.

Johnny obediently turned his back to Daniel, then said, “Don't damage it OK. It's a hired costume.”

“ _Really?_ ” Daniel said sarcastically, as he dug the zip out of the fur and tried to open it. “I thought you'd just pulled this out of your wardrobe.”

“Hey, one m-”

“I'm joking, Johnny,” Daniel interrupted, then he stopped tugging at the zip. “Well, I hate to say this, but were going to have to go to my house.”

“ _What?_ ” Johnny shrieked. “I can't go out there dressed like this. What if someone sees me?”

“Maybe you can put a pair of sunglasses on?” Daniel said with a grin.

“Oh ha _ha_ , very funny,” Johnny said, as he picked up the bottle of Whiskey again, and started drinking it.

“I left my glasses at home, and I can't see the zip well enough without them, so we'll have to go to my place, and if I can't do it Amanda definitely will be able to.”

Johnny shifted about in the suit for a second, then said, “Well, in that case I better get drunk.”

“You're _already_ drunk,” Daniel said, as Johnny started downing more of the Whiskey.

“Yeah, but I mean _really_ shit faced,” Johnny replied. “So I don't remember what happened tomorrow.”

The bottle was already half gone when Daniel arrived, and it was now almost three quarters empty, and he asked, “How do you even _have_ a liver left?” 

“Alcohol's a preservative,” Johnny replied, then he held the bottle out to Daniel with both hands. “Can you put the top back on this for me. Just in case I need one for the road.”

“You aren't drinking that in my car,” Daniel replied, then as Johnny opened his mouth to speak, he said, “And before you ask, I have plenty of booze at my house.”

“OK,” Johnny replied. “Guess we better get going.”

They moved towards the door, and then Johnny stopped, and said, “Uh _oh_.”

“What's wrong now?” Daniel sighed.

Johnny started to fidget, then he said, “I need to take a leak.”

“But you're stuck in there.”

“Yeah, tell that to my bladder,” Johnny said, as he clutched his paws across where his crotch was covered by six inches padding.

“Don't you dare piss in my car!” Daniel shouted, as he forced Johnny out of the door, into the courtyard.

“It's hired costume!” Johnny shouted. 

Daniel opened the car door, then looked at Johnny. The padded ass and stomach on the suit were at least twice as wide as the door into the passenger seat, and he asked, “How the hell are we going to do this?”

“Back seat maybe?” Johnny asked. “Unless you want me sitting on your lap.”

“Definitely not.”

“Hey, if you swing that way, that's fine by me, OK. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” Then he prodded Daniel in the chest and said, “You be you.”

“Oh _god_ ,” Daniel sighed, then he opened the back seat door of the car, and said, “Get in.”

“I'm trying, OK,” Johnny shouted, as he pulled the hood of the costume down.

Daniel was startled for a moment, then he shouted, “If the hood comes off why the _hell_ were you wearing it?” 

“It's a _suit_ , LaRusso,” Johnny said, then he pointed in his face, wavering about slightly. “It would look stupid without the ears. No one would know what I was dressed as.”

“Get in the damn car, Johnny,” Daniel said.

Johnny ducked down, putting his hands on the car seat and crawling across. His shoulders went in easily, but the padded ass of the costume butted up against the surround, and Johnny said, “Hey, can you give me a bit of a push back there?”

Daniel stood behind him and placed his hands on the enormous pink Rabbit ass, and started to push, then he heard the sound of a door opening.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Daniel said, hiding his head.

“What is it?” Johnny asked.

“Someone's watching us.”

Johnny poked his head up, then said, “Yeah, that's just Miguel's Grandma.” Then he shouted, “Don't act like this is the worst thing you've caught me doing, go back inside!” 

The woman shouted something at them in another language, and Johnny again shouted, “Go back inside! You didn't see anything here today. Nothing at all!”

“This isn't working,” Daniel said, as he pressed all his weight against the plush pink butt.

“Push harder! Harder!” Johnny shouted, and as Daniel pushed one more time, he pitched his voice higher and said, “ _Yeah that's it, right there!_ ”

“Oh, _very_ funny, asshole,” Daniel said, then as Johnny started cackling he asked, “Are you even helping?”

“I'm doing my best, _Danielle_. Maybe if you weren't such a weakling we'd be half way to Encino by now.” 

“I should have ignored my phone,” Daniel sighed, then he stuck his foot against Johnny's ass, and said, “Sorry about this Johnny, but you had it coming.”

“What are you doing?” Johnny asked, as Daniel grabbed the sides of the door surround and kicked Johnny into the car.

Johnny was in the car. He was mostly upside down, but he was in car.

Daniel climbed into the front seat, adjusting his mirrors, and said, “You better hope we don't get pulled over. I can barely see out the back window.”

“Yeah, yeah, _whatever_ ,” Johnny said. “You drive like a grandma anyway, so we won't get stopped.”

The traffic was mercifully light on the drive between Reseda and Encino, and Daniel pulled the car up outside on the street, picked up his phone, and quickly called Amanda.

“Amanda, no questions OK,” Daniel said, when she picked up.

 _“Daniel what's wrong?”_ she asked.

“I'm outside and I need you to bring a flash light and my glasses.”

 _“Like that's not worrying either,”_ she replied.

“Can you _please_ just do it, and make sure no one sees you?” Daniel said. “You'll understand why when you get here.”

  
It didn't take long for Amanda to come down the drive and onto the street, and as Daniel got out of the car, he could see her ducking her head, and looking through the car window.

“What have you got on the back seat?” Amanda asked, as Daniel opened the door.

“Hi, Mrs L,” Johnny waved drunkenly, half upside down and hanging off the back seat.

“Oh, Johnny,” Amanda said, then she held up her hands, and said, “You know. Actually, I should have known.”

“Can you help me get him out of the car please?” Daniel said. “The zip is stuck, and I can't get him out of the suit.”

Johnny held his paws out, and they took one each.

“Were gonna have to pull,” Daniel said, as he put one foot up on the door surround. “He's really wedged in there.”

They both pulled as hard as they could, and eventually Johnny plopped out onto the street on his back.

“Let me see,” Amanda said, as she turned on the flash light, and Johnny knelt up and turned around.

“Yeah, the zipper is completely broken,” Amanda said, as she helped him to his feet. “Looks like you're stuck.”

“Oh no... Are you sure?” Daniel groaned. “I _really_ want him out of the suit.”

“You need to watch him, Amanda,” Johnny said, then he winked, and said, “He's been coming onto me all night.”

Daniel's mouth dropped open, and then Amanda started to laugh, then she turned to Johnny and said, “Well, I'm afraid you'll have to come inside, but luckily for you everyone was cold so all the kids are all in the house. You can come and hang out on the patio with us if you like.”

“You got drinks in there?” Johnny asked, then he raised a paw, and could well have been pointing, somewhere inside the oversized pink paw. “I mean proper drinks, no wine cooler shit and Martinis.”

“We have an entire drinks cabinet filled with liquor,” she replied.

“Well, OK then,” Johnny said, as he pulled the hood of his costume back up, then started tottering towards the house.

“Johnny, don't get too close to the-”, Daniel shouted, as Johnny suddenly lost his balance. “Pool,” he finished, as Johnny fell sideways into the water.

“I'm OK,” Johnny said, as he came up to the surface, then as his suit stuffing filled with water he slowly started to sink. “Or, maybe not.”

“Oh, for _gods_ sake...” Daniel said as Johnny's head disappeared below the water, and he slowly started to flail beneath the surface, the plush fur of his suit moving like a lava lamp as it flowed around him.

Daniel jumped into the water and dragged Johnny back up, then Amanda pulled his arms, as Daniel pushed from below, and finally they rolled him out onto the side of the pool.

They dragged Johnny to his feet, then he looked down at the waterlogged suit, and said, “Guess it doesn't matter that I pissed in here now.”

“You _pissed_ in the suit?!” Daniel exclaimed.

“Twice,” Johnny said. “You know how it is once you break the seal when you've had a drink. You'll be pissing all night.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Daniel said, then he asked, “You didn't piss in my car did you?”

“Nope,” Johnny said, shaking his head.

“Thank god,” Daniel said.

“I pissed when you were trying to push me _into_ the car though.”

“ _What?_ ” Daniel shouted.

“Calm down, man,” Johnny said. “I'm pretty sure this thing's like a giant diaper.”

“Wait,” Daniel said. “If you've pissed twice when was the second time?” 

“Now,” Johnny said, then he let out a relaxed sigh, and said. “Oh _yeah_ , that's better.”

“You are disgusting,” Daniel said with a grimace. 

“Hey, I'm not the pervert who wants to have sex with a panda,” Johnny said, pushing Daniel with his paw. “Grizzly bear maybe I could see it, but a panda, nah.” 

Daniel shook his head, and said, “A grizzly bear would kill you.” 

“Nah,” Johnny said. “I'm pretty sure I could take a grizzly bear in a fight.”

“Dad?” Robby shouted, as he emerged from the house.

“Sensei?” Miguel shouted, as he followed hot on his heels.

“Oh _great_ ,” Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

“Are you OK?” Robby asked. “Why are you wet?”

“I went for a little swim,” Johnny replied. “Can you go grab me a drink?”

“Sure,” Robby said, then he turned back, and asked, “Beer OK?”

“Do I look like I need a beer?” Johnny asked, as he held out his arms.

“I'll get you something stronger,” Robby replied with a grin.

Miguel looked Johnny up and down, and asked, “Sensei, why are you wearing that?”

“This is the costume the shop dropped off for me,” he replied.

“I'm sorry sensei, but they must have messed the order up and delivered it to the wrong house,” Miguel said. “That's the costume I picked out for my mom to wear after she gets off her shift.”

“It's the _what?_ ” Johnny asked, as Carmen walked up the drive dressed as Captain America.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic at lunchtime on Thursday while thinking about Chandler's Bunny costume in a Friends Halloween episode. At first I wasn't going to write this, as I didn't think I had enough time, but I couldn't stop :-P


End file.
